I Hate You
by Uchiha-Tsuki
Summary: Our beloved cute Naruchan was having a wonderful time with both of his children, Kira and Haru. Their lifes were perfectly fine yet peaceful thx to both of the troublemakers, until... he came back after five years. Yaoi, Manpreg, SasuNaru, GaaNaru
1. Chapter 1

_**I HATE YOU . WRITTEN BY UCHIHA TSUKI**_

DISCLAIM : I DON'T OWN NARUTO, IF I DID... THIS YAOI WOULD REIGN IN THE SERIES... HAHA...

WARNINGS : YAOI, LEMON AND LIME IN THE FUTURE, MAN-PREG.

SUMMARY : _NARUTO WAS HAVING A HAPPY LIFE ALONG WITH BOTH OF HIS CHILDREN, HARU, HIS OLDER DAUGHTER AND KIRA, HIS YOUNGER SON. EVRYTHING WAS PERFECTLY FINE UNTIL HE CAME BACK_...

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1. HAPPY FAMILY?**_

Hi there, my name is Uzumaki Haru and I am five years old. I have long blond hair and tan skin, just like my mom which I am really proud of when I teased Kira, my younger twin brother. Well, you see, instead of blond hair and tan skin, my (bastard) brother (strangely) has raven hair and pale skin, which was totally opposite from My beloved mom. My brother always complained about that and he even tried to dye his hair so that his hair has the same shade with My mom!! Haha, stupid brother.

Yup, you did hear me saying 'My' instead of our mother. I guess it's in our bloodline… em, more specific, gene, because since birth, both of us are really possessive towards 'My' mom. We always follows mom where ever mom goes.

We even cried when we have to go to the stupid school.

Hey, don't get the wrong point. We didn't cry because of shy or afraid to be alone but because of we had to separate from mom for fucking six hours per day, five days per week!!! Call me a spoiled, possessive brad but Kira is even worse, he even glared at any one who spares a glance at mom!!

But I guess that couldn't help since mom is really beautiful!! Those long silky blond hair with a pair huge, shinning azure orbs, those tan skin which is even softer than us ( which feels really comfy when we hug mom during sleep.) and lastly, my favourite, mom's warm smile.

I thought we were a perfectly happy family (although without dad, which we didn't dare to ask anything about him, not even his name, after we saw the hurt expression reflected on mom's eyes.) and everything was great. How wrong I was.

Everything changed since that man paid a visit to mom……

**_XxXx FLASHBACK xXxX_**

**_AUTHOR'S POV_**

"Mommy, have you finished cooking the breakfast, I am hungry!!" The hyper blond whined as she bounced up and down around her mom, earning herself a sigh.

"Hai, hai, my little hime, the breakfast will be done within five minutes." Naruto flashed her daughter a warm smile as he turned back to the mushroom soup, stirring it with a scapula.

"So mum, what cha cooking?" Haru asked curiously as she bounced up so that she could have a peak on the food, tipping her toes so that she could have a better sniff at the sweet aroma at the same time.

"Miso ramen and mushroom soup." The taller blond replied simply as he smiled again when her daughter's eyes widen in happiness. Yup, his daughter likes ramen as much as he did, just like a chibi form of himself.

"Yeah!!! Kira, did you heard that? Mom is cooking miso ramen just for me!!!!" The chibi ran towards her brother, who is having a bored expression on his pale face.

"Dobe, I get the chance to eat mother's cooking too."

"But ramen is my favourite, not yours!!" Haru pouted as she blew a raspberry at her brother, earning herself a glare.

"That's because we ate my favourite food yesterday!!"

"Yuck and speaking of that, I just can't get it!! Why someone on earth would like to eat onargi and sushi?! They are raw and bloodly!!!" Haru gave him a sour face.

"As if your ramen are better? It's not even considered as food!! There's even no nutritional value on it!!" Kira shouted back as he hanrrowed his onyx orbs. How dare she insulted my favourite food!!!

"Safe that for yourself, you… you conniball!! Haru shouted in anger as she pointed an accusing finger at the smirking raven. God, I just hate that cocky smirk!!

"It's cannibal, not conniball… dobe." The smirk widen at the porcelain face as Kira crossed both of his hands in front of his chest, enjoying the fuming look on his sister's face.

"Shut it up, teme!!!" Haru shouted back as she slightly blushed in embarrasses. Grrr, i just hate him and his brain!!! That's not fair!! How come he is so good in his studies and I am not!!?

"What's wrong? Why are my babies shouting at each other?" The concern blond asked as he placed two bowls of ramen and a plate of sushi on the round table, eyeing both of the chibis curiously. Haiz, they are just like me and Sa... us during the old times, always fighting against each other... I wonder where they learn about 'dobe' and 'teme'?

"Well, that bastard is teasing me and my ramen!!!" Haru whined as she hugged mom's leg, pointing an accusing finger at the frowned raven.

"That's not true!! She is the one who is calling me a cannibal!!" Kira growled as he walked towards his mom and tugged at the blue khaki pants, glaring at Haru.

"Am not!"

"Liar!!"

"Teme!!"

"Shut up, I am sure that mom will suport me since I am his husband-to-be!!"

"Hell no, mom is going to marry with me!!"

Naruto blushed as he heard the conservation between his babies? Marry? Husband-to-be? Puff, they are just as possesive as their father... speaking of him...

"Alright, alright dears, please stop arguing. My heart ached when both of you are unhappy with each other." The older blond muttered as he hugged both of his babies into his embrace, caressing their back at the process.

"If we are happy, will mom be happy, too?" Kira asked with a frown as he lightly caresses his mom's face, earning himself a heart-melting smile.

"Why of course, it's part of my duty to take care and make you all happy. If you are happy, of course I am also happy. That's how a family works."

"Yosh!! Then I will make mom happy all day long!!" Haru squeaked in delight as she hugged Naruto happily.

"Alright, if that so, will you do anything to keep me happy?"

"Of course I will!!" Both of the chibis vowed at the same time, which cause them to glare at each other. Haru muttered something like 'stupid twin brother' while Kira simply glaring daggers at his twin sister.

"So what would you like me to do, mom?" Kira asked curiously. He would do anything to make his mom happy, even he was asked to kill his sister, which he gladly will.

"I would like both of you to apologize to each other." Naruto stated with a simple smile on his face.

"What?!" Both of the chibis shouted at union.

"Well, you heard me. Oh, and Haru, the ramen is getting cold."

"Alright, fine, I am sorry!!' Haru muttered as she pouts at the smirking raven.

"Hmn, I apologize too."

"Ok, shakes your hands and be friend from now on!!" Naruto smiled happily as he pushed both of his children nearer to each other and they (forcefully) shake their hands.

_DING DONG… DING DONG…_

"Hmn, who could it be in such early morning?" Naruto asked himself as he tilted his head to aside cutely, which caused both of his children to blush slightly.

_'Kami-sama, mom is so kawai!!!_' was the only thought in both of the chibis mind.

"Let me get the door, mom." Haru happily jumped down from the chair and dashed to the door.

Haru tipped her toe slightly so that she is in the height to turn the door knob. Open the door slowly; the chibi blond poked her head out to see who's standing out there.

"Who are you looking for, mister?" Haru's eyes slightly widen in surprise as she saw the tall figure in front of her. Dark raven pair with a pair of bottomless onyx orbs, which matched perfectly with his porcelain pale skin. If Kira looks like a porcelain doll, then this man standing in front of her is really a porcelain doll!! He also looks like Kira, a lot, jus like an adult version of Kira!!

The onyx orbs blinked slightly as he looked at the chibi in front of him. Hmn, did I get the wrong address? But the name plate in front was address as Uzumaki's apartment…

By the way, this chibi is kinda like Naruto, with her blond hair and azure orbs… Naruto… do you still remember me after all these years? I hope that you still remember the promise between us...

The raven slightly shakes his head to get rid of those fancy thoughts about his beloved Naru-chan. Clearing his trout, he asked, "Is Uzumaki Naruto here?"

"Oh, you are here for my mom!!"

"Your… your mom?" So… so Naru-chan is married?! Sasuke felt that his heart is being slice peices by peices... he felt betrayed... Hack, he even has a child, a family!! I am so going to kill the man who claimed my Naru-chan!! He didn't deserve Naru-chan!!! Naru-chan is mine!!

"Baby, who are you talking …to…" Azure orbs widen in fear and surprise he saw the figure standing in front of him. After all these years… the man that he loved the most, the man that he desired the most, the man that gave him happiness and protection when he need them, and yet… he is the man that Naruto hated the most.

"Sa…Sasuke?"

"Naruto, I am back."

TBC

**_Well, thanks for reading and pls do review!!! I need them for survive!!!! Oh, and please do tell me that if you like the story or should this story to be continue... if you don't like this story than i shall not continue on writing them..._**

**_As usual, feedback is welcome but FLAMES only serve to warm me on cold nights._**

**_ja ne._**

**_Uchiha Tsuki._**


	2. Happy Reunion?

_HI THERE!! I AM BACK!! WAKAKA... HAIZ, THIS CHAPTER ALMOST TOOK ME FOREVER TO FINISH SINCE IT'S REALLY LONGER THAN THE PREVIOUS ONE... SO PLEASE DO ENJOY AND THKX FOR ALL THE KIND-HEARTED READERS AND THIER AMAZING REVIEWS... THX, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!_

_DISCLAIM : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO EXCEPT FOR KIRA AND HARU 3_

_WARNING : YAOI, LEMON AND LIME LATER, MANPREG, LANGUAGE. SASUNARU, GAANARU._

_THIS IS CHAPTER 2, PLS ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!!!_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2 HAPPY REUNION? **_

Sasuke could swear that his heart miss a beat as his onyx orbs pierces at the blond beauty in front of him. It's not that Naruto was ugly in the past, five years ago when he leaved Japan, he was pretty, but the Naruto who was now standing in front of him was another thing. He is gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, sexy yet charming; he is just… so… fuckable….

After hitting his puberty, Naruto did gain some height by a few inches. Although he is now still the shortest among boys, but yet at lease he is taller than half of the female populations, making him acceptable yet famous among males and females. His once short messy lock had grown into long, silky golden hair that Naruto tied them in a low pony tail. They were so beautiful; as they were illuminated under the rays of sun, just like waves of ocean with blast of gold. Naruto's face had elongated and his feature sharpens since he lost some of his baby fat, but still, he looks so innocent yet cute… ah, another point for me to fuck him.

The raven converted his attention form that long slim neck to the snowy white shirt. Although the sleeve part was kinda long and baggy for the blond, but this fabric does clearly show Naruto's body curve and giving him an even more feminine look. But what amused the raven the most is that Naruto seems that had abandoned the fetish with orange now.

Sasuke's bottomless orbs follows the blond's every movement, just like a predator watching his prey. Those delicate, slim fingers which hided under that slightly baggy white long sleeve moved from the door's knob to the chibi's shoulder slowly and rested on it in a comfort manner, while another hand moved upwards until they rested on the left of the flushed cheek.

Both of the onyx orbs widen in shock as tears started to roll down from the huge, teary azure orbs down towards the flushed cheek. Naruto murmured something incoherent softly as he wiped the tears with the back of his hand, although himself knew that those tears are not going to stop at any second.

Haru confusedly looked upwards as tiny droplets of liquid were dropped on her head and shoulder. She gasped as she saw her mother, her beloved mother was crying out of pain, pure sadness were reflected from both of those redden orbs.

"Mummy, why are you crying? Are you hurt? Please tell me…" The chibi tugged at her mom's white shirt, looking at her with full boast of concern. She just dislike when she saw her mom is upset or sad, she even hate it when mom is crying like this. This the second time since she saw mom crying like this, the first was when she and Kira asked about dad…

"It's… it's alright, baby…. Why… why don't you go in side and finish… your homework first… I will be right back…soon…" Naruto gave his daughter a bitter smile as he muttered between sobs.

"But, mom, I am not going to leave you here with this teme!!!" Haru shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at the raven, which earns herself a gasp form her mom and a glare from the raven.

"Who are you calling a teme? You chibi." Sasuke glared. How dare she, Naruto is the only one who could call me that, even though she might be Naruto's child, but still, she had no right to call me so.

"You bastard!!! You are the one who's making mom crying!!! I hate you!! You-"

"What's going on here?" Kiba asked as he walked from the back of his family, pocking his head out a bit to see the intruder, who was glaring at his sister.

Although he must say that he is kinda shock when his eyes rested on the stranger who looked really identical to himself, with the same hairstyle and pale skin complex, but yet what terrified him the most is that his beloved mom was crying. His mom was crying for god's sake until both of his beautiful eyes were puffy and red and yet, he can't and didn't do anything for his mom.

Balling his fist into a tight ball, he glared at the older raven with his infamous deadly glare.

Sasuke raised an elegant eye brow as he looked at the other chibi. A raven? Hmn, he sure does remind me of my childhood, with the same fashion sense and hairstyle like me. I do wish that I have a child… just like him…

"Kira…. Please take your sister back… into the house…."

"But, mom, he-"

"Now!!"

"…Alright, come on, Haru." Kira sighs in defeat as he tugged at his sister's orange sleeve, causing both of the huge azure orbs looked at him with disbelieve.

"What? But Kira, mum-"

"Mom can handle that himself, what's more mom can shouts if he needs any help, now come on… dobe." Kira muttered as he put both of his hands into his shirt pocket and looked at mom for the last time before walking into the house coolly.

"Mom, tell us if you need us, k?" Haru slowly walked into the house and closed the door gently after receiving a small smile from her mom.

"Alright, dear." Naruto let out a small smile as he could feel love and comfort radiated from his babies to him. They are just so sweet.

"Hmn, so I see that you have your own family now ne, Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a frown as he walked towards the paled blond. Every single steps he took were filled with sadness, hatred and felling being betrayed. He was sad because Naruto didn't wait for him, he felt hatred because that fucking bastard dared to stole His Naru-chan away and even impregnated him, let Naruto, **HIS **Naruto bared his children.

"……" Naruto said nothing as he looked at another side, trying to avoid form having eye contact with the raven.

"Hmn, have nothing to say? Aren't you the one is really talkative when it comes to us? Aren't you the one who always murmured how much you love me? Aren't you the one who said that **_YOU WILL FUCKING WAIT FOR ME NO MATTER WHAT?!!"_** Sasuke shouted in anger as he grabbed the smaller shoulder roughly with both of his hands, causing the poor blond to whimper in discomfort.

"Let… let go of me!!" Naruto moaned in pain as he could feel sharp nails digging into his flesh, leaving painful red marks.

"_**NO**_!!! Not until you fucking tell me why!!!" Sasuke growled as he tightened the iron grip around the redden shoulder, almost drawing blood.

"No… you… you tell me why…" The poor blond murmured between sobs as he looked at the raven with both of his redden azure orbs, both of his small hands lightly fisted at Sasuke's black jacket helplessly.

"Wha-"

"_**YOU!!!**_ You are the one left me!!! You ….told me that you… will back and wait for you… so … so that… you will…. marry… me…"

"That's what I told you!! You are the one who betrayed me!! You are the _**BITCHY LIAR**_ here!!"

"NO!! YOU are the one… who lies… lies on me!!! You said that… that you will back… ask me… wait for … a… month… you promised me that you will be back in _**A MONTH**_!!!"

"Wait… wait a second, I already told you that I will be back five years later through e-mails and letters to you!!! I have already fucking told you hundreds of times already!!! You are the one who is **_too busy to flirt with other guys_** and didn't reply me!!!"

"You … you did not!!! Stop lying to me already!!! You… you teme!!!"

"What the… you are the bitch who is lying, not me!!!" The raven barked back as he was glaring daggers at the poor blond. How dare he calling me as a liar? He is the one who first ignored all my calls, mails and even letters!!! I had tried to contact him for five years, fucking FIVE years until I just can't stand it and came back to find him personally!!! I abandoned all my jobs, my whole company just for him and this is what I get in repay?!

"I don't care about this now… just leave me alone, UCHIHA!!!" The blond shouted before pushing the raven away with full force and ran back into the house, locking the door in the process.

"FINE, UZUMAKI!!!" Was the only reply he gets from Sasuke before Naruto sited on the wooden floor weakly, his legs were limp and his heart ached so much. Strings of tears rolling down to his soaked cheek as he remember what Sasuke had said to him.

'_You are the BITCHY LIAR here!!'_

A stab in the heart.

'_You are the one who is too busy to flirt with other guys and didn't reply me!!!'_

Naruto feel drown, as if he can't breath. Hundreds, thousands of knives stabbed on his fragile heart at the same time.

'_What the… you are the bitch who is lying, not me!!!'_

Naruto just felt like dying… the man that he desired the most… the man that he loved the most… how could he?? The poor blond continue blank off, until he heard the sofa was whispering to itself. Hmn, that's strange… don't tell me that…

* * *

"Hey, Kira, are you sure that mom won't mad at us if he finds out that we are over dropping their conservation?" Haru asked with a worry expression as she sticks her ear flat on the cold wooden surface. 

"Shh, you are too loud, baka!! I can't even hear a word!!" Kira glared as he moved a bit forward until his body is sticking against the wooden door.

'-_one is really talkative when it comes to us? Aren't you the one who always murmured how much you love me? Aren't you the one who said that YOU WILL FUCKING WAIT FOR ME NO MATTER WHAT?!!'_

"What is that bastard talking about?" Kira asked himself as he continues to hear their conservation.

'_Let… let go of me!!_' Both of the chibi's eyes widen as they heard their mom's hurt moaning.

"Kira, we gotta go out and help mom now!!! Mom is in danger, she is in pain now!!!" Haru whispered loudly as she pulled the hem of Kira's shirt, eager reflected in both of those azure orbs.

"No, we can't, baka."

"Why not?!"

"Because mom will be even upset if he finds out that we are here, more the less, hearing their conservation!! What's more, mom said that he will shout if he needs help, right?"

"But-"

"Shh, mom is coming back!! Let's hide!!" Kira whispered as he pulled Haru's wrist and run away from the door.

"But where?" Haru asked loudly, forgetting the purpose of whispering instead of talking aloud.

"Behind the sofa!! Come!!" Both of the chibis quickly jumped to the back of the sofa before the door cracked open but only slammed hardly within a second.

"Mom is still crying…" Haru whispered to her brother as she peeked at the crying blond by poking her head out the sofa.

"She looks so hurt…" Kira muttered as he had the urge to hit the bloody hell of that bastard that dare to hurt mom!!

"What should we do now, Kira?"

"I… I don't know either…" Kira sighed as he rested his back against the sofa tiredly

"I know both of you are there, come out now…" Both of the chibis paled as they heard their mom's statement.

"How does he know that we are here?" Haru asked nervously as she looked at her brother.

"Che, that's because of your loud mouth, dobe."

"No, it's not!! That's because of your foul breathing!!!"

"What the… you stupid jerk!!"

"Why you… you… you ugly black fat octopus!!!" Haru growled as she launched towards the shocked raven and sit on top of his chest, ready to hit him.

"Oh my god, what are you doing, babies!!" Naruto shouted in horror as he quickly pulled and separated both of the fuming chibis.

"Sasuke is teasing me first!!"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you DID!!"

"Alright… alright, please clam down first, you two…I am already having a headache." Naruto sighs as he landed on the sofa tiredly, and then sited both of the chibis on each side of his laps. A frown on his face as he looked at both of his babies with swollen red eyes.

"…we are sorry mom…" Both of the twins apologized in union.

"We don't mean to over drop your conservation." Kira said softly.

"Yah, we are just worrying you, that's all.."

"Hai… I do understand how sweet are my babies here… but something like this… should be handle by adults only… chibis like you all should play you own role… " Naruto muttered softly before landing a chaste kiss on their forehead, causing the chibis blushed in happiness.

"See, mom do love me more, he kissed me first!!" Kira smirked as he glanced at his pouting sister.

"That's not true!! Mom kiss you first because you forehead is really big!!"

"What kind of explanation is that? Dobe…" Kira raised an elegant eye brow as he looked at Haru ridiculously.

"I… I don't… grrr, you stupid meannie pink kangaroo!!!"

"Wha- you are the stupid pink sushi roll here!!

"Fat black furry drumstick!!!"

"Big fat pig-octopus!!"

"Birs's brain size with an elephant body!!!"

"You-" Both of the fuming chibis come a halt as some angelic laughing melody dance to their ears.

"Both of you… haha… just… so funny….hahaha… sweet babies… my treasures…" The blond muttered softly between laughs.

Kira and Haru share a glance between each other before smiling warmly at their mom. They were really glad that they could make their mom happy after that gloomy incident just now.

* * *

"I know what are both of you thinking…" Naruto paused as he covered both of his chibis and himself with the warm blanket, then looked at Kira who sited on the right side of the bed and Haru who already rested her head on the pillow."-you all want to know who was that guy that came this morning, ne?" 

"…" Instead of answering, both of the chibis nodded their heads. They know that hundreds and thousands of questions would be asked by them and mom will never even get a chance to explain. So, both of them have decided to let mom do all the talking today.

"Hmn… I guess that I do own you all an explanation… so, want to hear a story?"

"Yes!!" Kira and Haru shouted at union as they looked at their mom happily, the word 'excited' was clearly written on their face.

"Alright, the story started about five years ago…"

**_

* * *

xXxX FLASHBACK XxXx_**

The coffee shop "The Cloud Perade" stood next to the grocery store where Naruto often did some shopping. It looked like a small out door cafe with mosaic bistro tables and chairs littering the outside. On the inside of the coffee shop, a glass display case exhibited muffins, pastries, doughnuts, cookies, and other different sweet treats that made the blond's mouth water.

Naruto sat at one of the bistro tables, sipping on a small latte and taking in the surroundings with an air of anxiety. He knew he shouldn't be nervous...it was just an interview for a part time job. For the umpteenth time, he swiped his hand across the white polo shirt he was wearing as if trying to get rid of invisible wrinkles. His face flushed with a healthy pink as he ran his fingers through thick locks of blond hair.

I wonder where is the manager? He told me to be here at 4 pm, and he's already kept me waiting for 30 minutes. I've got to get home and complete my homework! What's taking him so long?

As the blond young man contemplated leaving and looking elsewhere for work, he heard said manager yelling, quite possibly at an employee.

"Damnit, Sasuke!!" The manager growled, and Naruto, feeling slightly shock, flinched at his tone. Maybe working there wasn't such a good idea, "Thirty minutes late!! Thirty minutes late!! Do you have any idea how troublesome it is to have to be at the register until you get here so I can do an interview?"

"Hmn," Came the deep, cool and smooth response, "If it's as 'troublesome' as you say, why don't you go ahead and fire me. This job isn't worth my time, anyways."

"You know I can't do that," the manager sounded as though he was hissing through his gritted teeth, "I promised your brother that I will take care of you!!"

"Stop talking about him!!"

"Grr, troublesome… Just… just stand by the register and do your job," The manager sighed, exhausted with arguing with the antagonistic employee, "Troublesome..."

A brunette man emerged from the inner shop and made his way towards Naruto, who had finally made the decision that working there was not a very wise choice and was preparing to leave. The pony-tailed brunette caught him just about when he was ready to walk away.

"I have to apologize," the brunette drawled almost lazily, as he cast a look of disapproval towards the inside of the coffee house, "I'm kinda hard pressed for employees so I was here by myself, waiting for that troublesome guy on night shift to come in. That's the reason I was late getting to your interview." Shikamaru eyed the blond as he explained. Hmn, cute, he might attract more customers that Sasuke did…

"That's alright, I really have to go anyways," The blond offered him an apologetic smile, "Thanks for the latte, but I think I've changed my mind."

"Onegai! Don't leave!" the brunette gripped Naruto's arm to prevent him from walking away, a serge of panic apparent in the man's voice, "All I need is fifteen more minutes of your time!"

"Alright…" The blond sighed in defeat, Kiba must be fuming that he was already late for their group study.

"Great," the brunette sighed in relief, and finally removed the dark green apron he was wearing, revealing black slacks and a solid white collared button up shirt, "I'm Nara Shikamaru. Please, have a seat."

Naruto replaced himself back in his seat at the bistro table; his hands began to fidgeting beneath it out of the brunette's sight. However, the anxious aura that the blond was exuding caught Shikamaru's attention.

"Come on, although this is a coffee shop, but I am not going to bake you like a cake…" Shikamaru grinned leaning lazily back in his chair, and glancing again at the blond's application, "According to this, you've never worked before. I take it you don't have any experience, which is fine. I'd train you myself, but it be a bit troublesome add that to the work I already have to do. We get a pretty heavy flow of customers, more during night shift than day, so I'll need you on nights with Sasuke. He'll be the one training you...though I doubt it'd be a good idea," he added as an afterthought. He rose from his seat and motioned for the younger man to do the same, "Come on, I'll introduce you."

The blond apprehensively followed the brunette into the inner part of the coffee house. There behind the cash register was the most Gothic looking man that Naruto had ever seen. The man's raven hair was long at the front while spiky in the back, almost like a duck's butt. His bottomless onyx orbs fitted nicely yet contrastingly with his porcelain pale skin. His facial features were sharp and his cheekbone was high. His face wore an expression of bored indifference, yet told the blond that a person did not want to get on this guy's bad side.

He wore a black Grateful Dead tee shirt and underneath a long sleeve white shirt. The boy had his arms crossed along his lithe, apron clad chest, fingers tapping along his arm boredly. The legs of his black cargo pants hung low over his black leather combat boots. Naruto came to a conclusion; this guy was not one to trifle with.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru grabbed the raven head's attention, "This is Uzumaki Naruto. You'll be training him on night shift starting tomorrow night."

"Em… hi there, I hope that we can work out nicely from today onwards…" Naruto blushed slightly as he offered his hand to the raven.

"Hmn." Sasuke smirks as he accepted the smaller hand and shake it slightly. 'He is so fucking cute.' He though as eyeing the blond up and down… yum… just so sexy and fuckable…

Shikamaru saw the expression on the raven's face and sighed, this is going to be a long, long day………..

TBC.

WELL, WHAT DO YA ALL THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER? HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU LIKE IT!! AND PLEASE DO TELL ME IF I MADE ANY MISTAKES SINCE I AM SURE THAT I MADE A LOT OF THEM AND LASTLY, REVIEWS!!!!

HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU HAVE A NICE DAY. JA NE.

UCHIHA TSUKI.


End file.
